


Bloomverse

by Medlipop



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bloomverse, Mentions of miscarriage, Multi, but without the sex, lets keep those cinnnamon rolls pure, like omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medlipop/pseuds/Medlipop
Summary: For those who want to get characters pregnant but don't want to write about sex of defile the cinnamon role.





	Bloomverse

Bloomverse  
Hi guys. So, here’s something I’ve made up as an attempt to make a non-sexual omegaverse. Basically, a way of doing pregnancies that don’t involve corrupting the cinnamon roll. I wanted to make it so that it was something you could easily integrate into the story and can even change things up a bit if you want to. Bloomverse should be adaptable so if there’s something you want to change about it, go ahead! This is my ideal Bloomverse so I’m gonna call it Bloomverse: Seed if anyone decides to use Bloomverse in their own way.  
Right. So, I suppose I better get on with it. I guess the first thing to say would be what inspired Bloomverse to give you an idea of what I’m trying to go for. The manga Jappa no Amane was the first m-preg I ever read and was definitely what got me into the genre. In it, while it does have sex, the pregnancy is done through a mark on the abdomen which then develops into an egg.  
So, here’s the basics: Two sub-genders, Pollens and Bees. Pollens are the ones that can get pregnant, and Bees are the ones that make it happen. This happens when the Pollen is exposed to a certain amount of energy (magic, lifeforce, etc.) from the Bee. This causes a seed to develop. If I was any good at drawing I’d show you through a diagram but alas. Hopefully a very helpful reader will put one into the comments (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). The seed appears as a simple mark on the abdomen which grows over the next nine months.  
1 week – Pollen begins to feel symptoms  
2 weeks – Seed appears  
1 month – Seed sprouts  
2 months – Stem and roots have begun to develop  
3 months – roots have finished developing and stem is slowly growing. (at this point, multiple stems are seen much clearer indicating the number of children). Leaves also start developing at this point.  
6 months – Bud has appeared (type of flower is different to each person)  
7 months – Bud has begun opening  
8 months – Nearly opened all the way  
9 months – Baby is born – Flower begins to leave the body and forms the baby (something like roots and vines and such forming body parts and whatnot.  
Pollens are identified by the sweet scent they give off and outside of pregnancy, can be sought after as they are able to give power to their Bee. Thus, the more powerful the Pollen, the more powerful the Bee. So those are the basics. Feel free to change this up a bit however you like. This is just how I’m gonna write it. I’m gonna move on to the more advanced stuff now so hopefully it’ll all make sense. If it doesn’t, feel free to comment any questions.  
How a Baby is made in the first place:  
When two people love each other very much, the Bee begins to release their own raw magic from their skin. This is passed on to the Pollen through touch. The most effective way to do this is to place the Bees hand onto the Pollen’s abdomen and will it into them. Accidents can happen though. For example: the release of raw magic can be triggered by the Bee’s possessiveness of the Pollen. Thus, a hug following a jealous fit can lead to pregnancy if enough skin is exposed. As the flower develops, it is taking magic from the Pollen in order to grow.  
Does it have to be a Bee and a Pollen?  
No, Bees and Bees can get together and Pollens and Pollens. Generally, one will change into the other form throughout the pregnancy. This is determined by a mutual agreement of dominancy. Whoever is dominant in the relationship will be the Bee, the submissive will be the Pollen. In some cases, neither is able to figure out which is which and thus would have a lot of trouble getting pregnant.  
Symptoms  
Symptoms can differ with each person. Writers, feel free to use whatever symptoms you want to fit with your plot. I tend to use exhaustion and fever as the baby is taking magic from the Pollen which seems likely to lead to these symptoms.  
Forced Pregnancies  
A Bee can force a pregnancy onto a Pollen by consciously triggering the raw magic to be released and placing a hand on the Pollen’s abdomen. This can be done by displaying dominance over the Pollen or by using some form of hormone releasing drugs.  
Miscarriages  
Miscarriages could be caused in one of three ways:  
1) Damage to the flower (e.g. kick to the stomach)  
2) Forcing foreign magic into the abdomen (commonly used in abortions, is painless and most effective in the early stages)  
3) Over using magic. As the baby is taking in the Pollen’s magic, using too much of it will leave the baby with nothing to keep them going  
Miscarriages can be prevented if those with the knowledge to do so are nearby. Stress can also be a damaging factor to the child’s development as in real life.  
Anyway, I think that covers everything. I’ll update if I’ve forgotten something or if you have any questions that need answering. I hope you all like the idea and if you do then please write your own stories and send me a link, I’ll definitely leave a kudo!


End file.
